monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Arachne/Arachnes
Arachnes are a group of Arachne: Arachne A, Arachne B, and Arachne C. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue 3 Arachnes share the same dialogue "Ahaha, we'll wrap you in sticky thread...♪" "It'll feel really good once you're caught in our web. ♪" "Spider monsters consist of independent types and those who organize in swarms. We are the type that attack prey in swarms." "We'll wind round and round our prey with our triple sticky thread attack. ♪" "An Arachne's sticky thread feels really good. Everyone soaks in ecstasy as we wrap them up...♪" "If the three of us come together, we will have Monju's wisdom! By the way, who is Monju...?" "All humans will be our prey! ♪" "This solitary island is actually quite easy to live in. It is a very ideal environment for us with how narrow and complex it is inside." "I like the dark and narrow. After all, that's why I live in a cave. ♪" "Spiders are loathed after all... But I don't really care!" "Put my sticky thread to use...♪" (+1 Spider Silk) "Will you accept this money?" (+ 1355G) "Be careful around poison. ♪" (+1 Antidote Grass) "Won't you give some meat?" (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Thanks, let's be friends!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "You're stingy..." "Won't you give some money?" (Give 813G) *Yes - "Thanks, let's be friends!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "You're stingy..." *Not enough money - "...Huh? Do you not have money by any chance?" "Is tempura delicious?" (Give 1 Tempura) *Yes - "Thanks, let's be friends!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "You're stingy..." "Humans only have a total of four limbs. Isn't it inconvenient to have only half as many as we do?" *It's not inconvenient - "Is it really okay? You're not working too hard, are you?" *It's very inconvenient - "That's right... Shall I lend you my legs?" (+10 Affinity) *There actually are eight - "Huh, this is the first time I learned that! I've become smarter once again! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "A human's nest is made of wood and bricks, isn't it? Can you catch prey in a nest like that?" *Humans don't catch prey with their nest - "Really? Just living in a nest seems strange..." (+10 Affinity) *We catch a lot with it - "Eeeeh?! There are capturing techniques specific to humans. (-5 Affinity) *You are already caught - "WHAT?! Is that your signature phrase?! It's kind of cool! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Are you the type to lie in wait from your web? Or are you the type that voluntarily attacks?" *The type to wait in a web - "Wouldn't your reactions be too slow if you did that? It'd be much faster to attack me if you covered me in sticky thread!" *The type to attack - "You're a quick person after all! Even if you're lying in wait from a web, you can get unlucky and prey won't show up..." (+10 Affinity) *I'm not a spider - "I can see that you understand this... Is that the reason you don't want to talk about it?" "The Spider Princess is the most suitable for the seat of Queen Insect, isn't she?" *She is suitable - "That's right after all. ♪ We will silence Queen Bee and Queen Ant." (+10 Affinity) *She is not suitable - "Huh? What are you saying...? Do you have no perception?" (-5 Affinity) *You are suitable - "Eeh, is that so...? You're embarrassing me..." (+10 Affinity) "All Arachnes are cruel, but... We're gentle, so you can feel relieved. ♪" *That's a relief - "You shouldn't trust monsters so easily!" (+10 Affinity) *I can't feel relieved - "...That may be so. Monsters are said to just let random things escape their lips..." *I'm also gentle... - "You're gentle too..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Arachnes: "The three of us are going to fill this castle with spiderwebs. ♪" With Rachnee Rachnee: "It's nice that the three of you are close friends. I've always been a lone wolf." Arachnes: "Then why don't you make friends?" Rachnee: "That's impossible. I'd eventually get hungry and eat them... ♪" Arachnes: "You're right. ♪" With Matis: Matis: "Hee... A group of spiders..." Arachnes: "Eek, a mantis!" Matis: "Can I eat one of you...?" Arachnes: "You can't spilt us apart!" With Aranje: Aranje: "I'm wondering... If you hunt in a group of three, don't you have disputes over sharing the prey?" Arachnes: "We divide it evenly among the three of us, so there aren't any problems. ♪" Aranje: "But that means each of you gets a reduced share... You three must be very close with each other." Arachnes: "The three of us help one another. If one of us were to become helplessly hungry, we could eat each other... ♪" Aranje: "I see...wait, what?!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Arachnes: "Pitfall...! *thunk*" Arachnes digs a pit... And clumsily falls into it! takes damage 2nd Action: Arachnes: "Pitfall...! *thunk*" Arachnes digs a pit... And Enemy carelessly falls into it!" enemy takes damage 3rd Action: Arachnes: "Arachne dancing! ♪" The Arachnes are dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Arachnes: "It's a spider web!" uses Arachne Web 5th Action: Arachnes: "We'll give you this!" The Arachnes present a gift! Curry Bun Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Group Monsters Category:Artist: D AM Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2